Who's That Blond?
by psychosocialwai
Summary: AU. While driving in the middle of the dim road, Armin found a drunk blond lady who put him in trouble on the police station. When he woke up the next morning, he found himself more troubled, not until he was able to breach the wall of being strangers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. **

* * *

><p>It is almost midnight when Armin drives in the middle of the dim road with his black Toyota. He become accustomed to hospital night shifts but overtime is a must especially during holiday season. Indeed, being a doctor is a noble profession. Aside from his hospital shifts, driving at night became his daily routine. He still has a big heart to offer free check-ups and consultation to marginalized people of their country. If helping people is not his passion, he might resign from his career and be a novelist.<p>

As the night goes deeper, his mind gets drown with millions of logical ideas about community health campaigns. At an age of 28, still single since birth, he never expected to achieve the things that he acquired. When he reached his current age, his life moved at quite a speedーbe appointed as the country's Minister of Health (apparently the youngest Minister), travel around the country for medical missions and government health programs, and meet new people around the globeーsuch he enjoys the busy life of being a single professional.

The moon hangs low in the deep blue sky with the stars flickering above. Roads outside the capital are not as convenient as those in the city streetsーlack of street lights, under construction roads that are left for years and very few road signsーwhich mainly cause accidents occasionally. Leaving the thought of the government's corrupt system, his ringing phone interrupts him from shifting to a new thought. He takes a quick glance on it and discover that it's Krista, one of the hospital nurses and apparently his friend since college. Why is she calling in the middle of the night, he asks at the back of his mind. Hospital stuff, maybe? He picks up the ringing phone and answers it.

"Krista?"

"Hello, Armin. I am sorry to disturb you but can I ask you a favor?" Krista says anxiously.

There is no response so she decides to barrel on.

"I think you're on your way home but can you at least drop by the Capital's General Hospital? A tour bus met an accident earlier and there are 28 reported survivors. They are seriously injured. The ambulances arrived five minutes ago and we can't administer medication in one blow. We need more doctors here."

Armin already stopped his car in the middle of the broad highway, uncomprehending on the situation. He suddenly felt nervous and there is no way that Krista will not notice it over the phone. "I-I think I can't go there now. Sorry. Call me tomorrow morning." he answers and hang up.

Krista knows Armin well. He is not the type of doctor who will risk humanity's sake, but tonight is kind of odd for him to reject a favor. She compensate with the situation anyway. However, Armin has to deal with something important right now. Even though he wants to go to the capital for the patients, he just can't. There is a sinking feeling in his chest as he steps outside his car to check if his intuition is right. Did he bump into someone or it's just his delusion? He slowly walks in front of his car and to his surprise, a lady who is lying on the road appears before him.

She has light blond hair in messy bun and her messy fringe covers her close eyes. Her royal blue dress and silver stiletto perfectly suits her pale skin. A small pouch bag is anchored in her wrist and it seems like she came from a certain party. However, he doesn't bother himself to know who she is. He sits on one knee and gently taps her cheek to wake her up but there is no sign of consciousness. To ensure himself, he checks her pulse and feels relieve afterwards. Her pulse rate is normal and that makes him quite ease on the situation.

When the cold wind blows, a scent of alcohol blends in the air. That's when he finds out that the lady is under the influence of alcohol. His eyes inspects if he really hit her by scanning her exposed legs and arms but it seems like he has no responsibility over her slumber. She has no scratches or injuries and it looks like she just lost her consciousness on the road due to drunkenness. He sighs and there is an irritated look on his face. He forsake the 28 seriously injured people in the capital just for this drunk stranger that he has no responsibility with. A thought of leaving her in the middle of the cold road strikes his mind but he knows well that his conscience will not spare him to hell. How ungentleman of a young professional to leave a lady on the road unattended. In the end, he decides to carry her on his arms and put her on the passenger seat. He has no other choice.

* * *

><p>"Doc, this is not the perfect place to bring your drunk girlfriend." the police officer judges with a mocking grin. Since Armin is the Minister of Health, he is recognized by the authority.<p>

Armin almost drop his shoulders down in exhaustion of telling the truth. "She is not my girlfriend. I just saw her on the road andー"

"How dare you deny me!" the blond lady exclaims as she walks towards him with twitched eyebrows. To Armin's surprise, he can almost reach the ceiling when he jumps from where he stands, insert exaggeration here. She almost gave him a mini heart attack, asking himself why and how she wakes from her slumber on that freaking moment.

"Excuse me Miss, but I don't even knowー"

A loud slap catches the attention of a few police officer on the nearby desks. He can't react quickly because that's the first time a woman slaps his blemish free face.

"I hate you." she yells before his face and runs outside the police station. Her messy fringe still covers her mysterious eyes but he can see how pronounced her nose is.

The police officer coughs and lets out his final judgment. "You should follow your girlfriend now, Doc. Have a good night."

Hopeless as he can be, Armin runs outside to look for his instant girlfriend. He finds her walking on the street until she lost her consciousness again, seriously wasted and messy. He doesn't know but he suddenly feels obliged to take her, not because of running out of options or choices, but because he has to deal with this troublesome person and prove that he is a better man.

* * *

><p>Armin wakes up with his phone ringing beside his pillow. He picks it and answers in a groggy voice.<p>

"Hello?" he says with his eyes close, his blanket is still covering him. Laziness starts to embrace his exhausted body as he struggles not to move too much. He feels a little stiff in his comfortable bed.

"Armin, are you on your way?"

Krista's words didn't sink immediately on his mind and he just moans in irritation. He turns to his side slowly, his body feels tired.

"Hello Armin! Will you please wake up?!"

It is very unusual for Krista to shout over the phone. Setting aside the thought of talking with the Minister of Health, a slight rage comes from her impatient voice. She just worry so much for the patients' conditions and it appeals to her that Armin has no interest to go in the capital. What is happening to him since last night, she keeps on asking herself.

Her voice startles him. "I'm sorry, Krista. I'll go there later." he replies, hangs up and throws his phone beside his pillow.

Even if it's out of his will, he pulls his back with him and sits lazily at the edge of his bed. He scratches the back of his head and a thought suddenly strikes his mind. When he opens his eyes and turns his head over his shoulder, he quickly jumps out from the navy blue sheets and nail his widen blue eyes on the blond lady who is sleeping beside him.

"What in the world!" he exclaims in surprise that awaken her motionless body on his bed.

She slowly gets up and lean on the wall. Her messy blond hair drapes on her nape and the annoying fringe still covers her now open eyes. Armin stands frozen beside his wooden closet, greatly shock. She looks from left to right and finally dawns her sight on the blond young man.

"Who are you?" she asks and pushes her right fringe on the side of her face for better visibility. Her feminine voice seems to drive out the bad spirits in his room but there is a hint of slight surprise on her facial expression. She has cold demeanor that sets fire on Armin's belly. At the back of his mind, he is quite afraid that his neighbors may hear her if ever she screams, but on the sight of her slightly surprised look, he can somehow chill on his position.

"I should be the one to ask you that question, Miss." he answers, still not moving a muscle from where he stands. Why does he act so tame in front of her when she's awake, just like last night? He keeps on asking himself. He doesn't even know her.

She steps her feet on the carpeted floor and ties her hair into a bun, leaving her fringe draping on the side of her cheeks, revealing her lovely face. The sullen vibe on her eyes are dazzling blue that brings a slight lift on Armin's heart. "I am Annie. And you are?"

He thinks twice. Though he somehow doubts her about the name that she had spoken, it's impossible for her not to recognize Minister Doctor Armin Arlert unless she is always out of the country. Nevertheless, he decides to tell his name. "Armin." he replies shortly.

"Where am I?" Annie asks, merely puzzled. Her blue eyes are struggling to know the most honest answer. She seems innocent, but that doesn't guarantee Armin a hundred percent.

His mouth slightly drops open and twitches his eyebrows. This is the first time that he encounters a woman like this. "You don't know?"

"I won't be asking you if I know it." she frankly replies. She is straight forward and that makes Armin quite convince of her innocence.

Her words almost slap his face but still, he tries to process her statement. Just the one thing that bothers him is how did she enter his room and sleep beside him. He is 100% sure that he left her sleeping on the large couch with a warm blanket on the living room last night.

"I found you unconscious on the road last night and brought you in the police station. They thought you're my girlfriend. You suddenly woke up and slapped me when I denied their judgment. You said you hate me and ran away so I followed you and witnessed how you lost your consciousness in the middle of the street. I have no choice but to bring you home and I left you in my living room." he explains in one blow the shortest yet most honest answer. "But I woke up with you and I don't know how you..." he cuts off. He doesn't know but he's the one who feels embarrass of what happened between them. Well, nothing really happened. They just slept soundly all night and he is completely clean and innocent. He is still a 28 year-old virgin but that's the first time in his life to sleep with a lady. Too bad, he slept with a stranger.

"That slap is a handful of brownie points." Annie says and picks her stiletto and purse on the floor. She slowly walks towards the window and wipe the blinds. She opens the wide glass and shafts of sunlight reflects on her blond hair. Stepping her bare feet on the window sill that is just above her knees, she looks back at him over her shoulder and says, "Sorry to trouble you, and thanks for the night. I'm glad to meet you, Armin."

She jumps off the room quickly before Armin recovers from the situation. After less than half a minute, he looks outside but he doesn't able to track where she goes. One of the advantages that she finds in his room is its locationーfirst floor of his two-story houseーand he has no dog to chase her when she skips on the yard. That day, he can't focus on his work and his mind has been boggled with the thought of Annie, the mysterious blond lady.

"What's the problem?" Krista asks him when they finished assisting a woman to deliver a baby. She has been observing his unusual manner since he went to the hospital that late morning. He will absentmindedly stare on a wall occasionally, as if he is thinking about something of a real deal.

As they enter the Minister of Health's office, he sighs and exhaustedly sits on his swivel chair. "I'm just tired, Krista. The number of patients are increasing and we have to deal with them until midnight. That said, can you order a pizza?"

Krista blinks and nods. It is rare for her to see Armin in a stressed mode. Much to her concern, if he gets sick, his patients' life will be in danger especially those who are in the emergency room. There is insufficient number of doctors in the capital and it will be a serious problem if he absents from his duty.

That evening, Armin drives after his midnight shift until he reaches home quite disturbed. Somewhere in his mind, he can't remove the thought of Annie. Where does she go? He doesn't have any idea. He wants to think that she's a ghost but he finds no reason. She is real. He enters his house and exhaustedly sits on the couch. His tired blue eyes land on the celebrity magazine that Mikasa gave him. To his surprise, he stares intently on the cover and quickly flips the pages to read the article about the featured celebrity.

It has been two weeks since he and his close friend Mikasa unexpectedly met in a certain café several blocks away from the capital's general hospital. That time, he couldn't imagine how years gone by so fast when they parted ways after middle high school, saw her move from their province to the capital, witness how she shines and become famous until her second album entitled 'Cruel World' boomed in the international music industry.

"Is it true that you are dating someone now?" he asked her, his glistening eyes were looking intently at her while waiting for an answer. He was aware of the few people on the nearby tables but he assured that they won't hear their chat.

There are rumors that the international pop singer-songwriter has been dating a non-celebrity guy. A stolen photo has been posted on different social networking sitesーMikasa having dinner with a guy in suit who looks the same as her age.

A blush attempted to paint on Mikasa's face while she was thinking of the right words to answer because Armin is not someone stupid to believe easily on alibi. "It's not like that." she mumbled.

"Then, who exactly is this Eren Jaeger?" he clarified and dived his spoon on the creamy soup settled in a small bowl. "According to the news and rumors, he's a prosecutor."

Unfortunately, the blush won. Armin wanted to think that Mikasa's cheeks were just naturally rosy or her blush-on was just too emphasized but it's really not. She was certainly blushing but not too exaggerated.

"He is my college bestfriend." the words rolled out from her tongue heavily, a tortured jalapeño was lying on her plate as she mercilessly stabbed it with her fork, unconsciously.

He let out a sigh and just gave her a convinced smile. He would wait for her next album to be released and comprehend with the lyrics of each songs. He might get the real deal when he listens and analyze the composition of her music.

"How about you?" she asked back, trying to gain some composure after her pretty-obvious-but-not-quite-exaggerated reaction.

Armin gave her a faint smile, unsure if she's asking about his career or love life (or love lack). "I'm busy enough to serve the country. Our population is dominated with marginalized people and I need to salvage even just half or quarter of them as long as I can." he replied, "I can still consider myself normal as a young bachelor." A small smirk was on his lips.

"I feel the sudden need to make a song for you." Mikasa said, wearing her usual demeanor.

She wasn't trying to be humorous and that's not her nature, thus she sensed something void on Armin's answer. Maybe his heart is far empty from this issue called love life, and at their age, he should look for someone to lean on. Mikasa knew him since childhood and there is no way that he could hide even a single hint of pain or emotion from her. She graduated as a Psychologist before she pursued her singing career, and to anticipate his answer based on the way his eyes looked away, how his lips release the words, and the tone of his now manly voice, she was able to assess that he was lacking something that only the human heart can fathom.

After that unexpected encounter, Mikasa traveled back to the states to finish her fourth album entitled 'Numb Romance' and get busy with her upcoming tours while Armin remained in the country's capital to serve the people. He is somehow contented with his life right now and singleness is not a big deal for him (but rather a REAL deal) though some interviewers used to ask him about it. Everytime questions like this throw a punch at him, he will always flash a fake smile and answer them "There is a right time to love and be loved."

* * *

><p>After two days, Armin thinks deeply in his office while he buries his back on the swivel chair. His mind floats in blank space while swirling his seat from left to right. He focuses his attention on the magazine that he holds in his hand. He decided to bring with him the magazine that he read two nights ago. The idea of calling Mikasa strikes his mind, she may possibly answer his questions. Not until Krista knocks on the door, he forgets his attempt to call the international singer.<p>

"Armin, we have a patient."

He sighs and pulls himself from the chair. The office is two blocks away from the patient's area so when he arrives outside the door, he hears fangirling screams of the nurses inside. His brain waits for several seconds before processing the auditory stimulus that entered his ears. When he holds the knob and twist it to open the door, a very familiar person seated on the chair appears before his blue eyes.

"A-annie!" he exclaims. For some reason, he feels so delighted to see her again.

"Armin?" the blonde lady answers as the furrows beneath her blue eyes slowly vanish.

Armin walks towards her, concern can be drawn in his eyes. "What happened?"

Annie gives him a bored gaze. "Sprained foot and scrapes." she answers, "So you're a doctor."

"Yes, I am. Where did you get those injuries?" he asks worriedly while scanning her arms and knees. Her outfit is rather casual than the first time they metーblack tank top underneath a grey hooded jacket and navy blue fitted shorts.

"None of your business, Doc." she replies sarcastically.

Armin doesn't speak at all and reach the medical kit on the nearby table. He kneels and starts to clean the scrapes on her knees. "Please leave us for a while. Thank you." he tells the fangirling nurses with an apologizing smile.

A frown slowly crease on their faces, except Krista who just nods in agreement, and though they still want to stay on the room, they leave the two alone. Looks like the young doctor is having a serious personal business with the lovely blond patient.

When Armin hears the gentle closing of the door, he sighs and looks at Annie. "You're an international singer."

"What about it?" she asks, watching how Armin gently taps the cotton ball on her scrapes.

"I never know, and I didn't figure that out immediately." he answers, "I don't exactly know what is going on in your life but you're famous. You have fans all over the world, they are looking at you, some might be imitating you, but you're wasting your life."

She sighs. "Will you marry someone that you just met three days ago?" she asks him, out of topic, but the sullen vibe on her blue eyes seem to tell him something deeper.

He looks at her, straight on the eyes. "I will if she's worth for me." His words are plain but it comes from his heart.

Annie just look away and doesn't say anything. She ponders over his answer.

"Are you getting married?" he asks curiously. He is aware that it's something personal but who knows if she will care to tell him.

She does not answer and remain silent so he just continue to clean her injury, this time, on her legs. Will you be alright? He wants to ask her, but the wall of being strangers stops him from doing so. He reads in the magazine that the pop singer-songwriter-advertising model, Annie Leonhart, is going to release her latest album entitled 'Loving a Stranger' for the next two weeks and has her tour schedules in the northern hemisphere. She is supposed to face the media for interviews about her upcoming album but the latest news reports that she is nowhere to be found.

"Don't tell anyone." she says after he finished treating her injuries.

Armin puts the blood-stained cottons and other equipments on the table. Upon hearing her request, two things hit his mind. Is she talking about what happened three nights ago? Or is she referring on the current situation? Nevertheless, he just nods and gives her a smile that says 'Don't worry.'

* * *

><p>Three days passed by, Armin decides to go and relax himself on the city. He needs a break after days of late night stay in the hospital for his patients. He even takes care of Annie for two days until her foot gets healed. She would often ask him questions that he assumed to have significant in her life. He may not be a registered guidance counselor but comforting people has been one of his discovered skill since he entered his profession. On the other hand, Annie found comfort in his presence and the day that she left the hospital somehow affected both of them.<p>

Coincidence or not, Armin doesn't know why there are couples everywhere. Strangely, it's his first time to feel the loneliness of singleness on a balmy evening. It's been 28 years that he lived single on top of this dirty planet, and he always used to spend his nights with books and cadavers during his student years, blood and surgical apparatus during his practicum, and a whole bunch of injured people that he will encounter in his lifetime. This time, he suddenly feels empty. He ponders over Annie's question to him, 'Will you marry someone that you just met three days ago?' A faint smile paints on his face while he continue to walk alone on the street with his head down. Avoiding every couple passing by, he accidentally bumps into someone but he doesn't mind to look.

"Don't run from us! We need to hear from you!"

He raises his head and see a crowd of media and paparazzis running towards him, shouting and begging for someone to stop from running. Suddenly, a hand grabs his arm tightly from behind.

"Annie?!" he exclaims in surprise when he turns his head and witness the celebrity being chased. For some odd reasons, the white fabulous wedding gown that she is wearing almost tears Armin's heart.

Grabbing his arm with her strong hand, her dazzling blue eyes intently look at his startled eyes, and she says, "Save me this time."

He feels a wild thumping on his chest, as if his heart wants to get off his ribcage. "Get in my car!"

"Where?" she asks desperately.

Since she's wearing a gown and her four inches heels prevents her from running fast, he carries her quickly and bring her to his black Toyota that he parked nearby. By standers witnessed how he takes Annie away from the chasing media. Starting his engine, they quickly drive all the way from the city until they successfully escape and reach his house that is located outside the capital, about several kilometers away from the city buildings.

"Why do you keep on avoiding the media?" Armin asks curiously as they drink coffee in his living room. They're sitting comfortably on his couch with warm blankets, still not bothering themselves to change their clothes.

"It's troublesome to answer their stupid questions." she replies and drinks on her mug.

"But you're wearing..." he cuts off and let her continue what he intends to say. His eyes scan her outfit.

"My wedding was held this afternoon," she starts telling her story, "But I ran away so the media looked for me everywhere in the city." she sips on her mug again, as if what happened to her isn't a big deal. Her wedding gown looks great on her and it makes her more fabulous and lovely. "I'm a runaway bride."

"You don't love him, do you?" he asks, referring to the brideless groom.

She shakes her head from left to right. "I don't even know that someone like him exists. It is an arrange marriage. Do you remember the night when you saw me in the road drunk?"

He nods while recalling the past and feel quite guilty for attempting to just leave her there.

"That evening, I escaped from my engagement party and spent the whole night in a bar until I got drunk and wandered in the city." she explains, "And I sprained my foot and scrapes because of escaping from the media that keep on chasing me for interviews. You know, I can put their lives in danger anytime I want to but I still consider the fact that they're just doing their jobs."

"You'reー"

Annie dawns her gaze at him. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, I think you're awesome. Look at your consideration and deep understanding to these people, and how you fight for your freedom. You just have to face the situation and tell them what you really feel."

"You can't understand, Doc."

"Maybe. But I think you should gamble even just for a while."

She snorts, pulling her fringe away from her right eye. "Gamble? I already did."

"How did it go?"

Annie tighten her grip on the mug with half filled creamy coffee. "My dad lost a bet." she sighs, "He's old enough to face the trouble that he started. Sorry if I involve you."

He shakes his head. "I am just here to help. Helping and saving people is my profession."

Annie gives him a soft punch on the cheek that surprise him.

"What's that for?" he asks curiously.

"You've just received another handful of brownie points."

He smiles genuinely at her as he remembers the slap that she gave him on the police station. He turns towards her on the couch, "It must be a dozen of brownie points." he says cheerfully, "You're not drunk, right?"

She sighs and looks at his blue eyes. "I am not." she replies, "And I think you're a better man."

"Am I?" he clarifies, his eyes brightens.

She nods in agreement. "By the way, I sleep walk when I'm drunk. Is that normal, Doc?"

He smirks and the thought of waking up beside her five days ago has been already answered.

That night, two people who accidentally met each other start to breach the walls of being strangers, and learn to open their hearts for a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A review is well-appreciated. I am open for suggestions and constructive criticisms. <strong>

**Thank you for reading.  
><strong>


End file.
